


Scialuppa di salvataggio

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Gli squilli incessanti di quel cellulare continuarono a risuonare in quella piccola stanza, ma Tezuka in quell'istante non avrebbe potuto rispondere, era impegnato in tutt'altra attività e poco importava se sua moglie, con cui quella sera aveva avuto l'ennesimo litigio, voleva riaccoglierlo in casa.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Prompt: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu Tezuka litiga con la moglie e si conforta con Atobe  
> Parole: 265

Gli squilli incessanti di quel cellulare continuarono a risuonare in quella piccola stanza, ma Tezuka in quell'istante non avrebbe potuto rispondere, era impegnato in tutt'altra attività e poco importava se sua moglie, con cui quella sera aveva avuto l'ennesimo litigio, voleva riaccoglierlo in casa.  
Non è che non volesse rispondere, ma in quell'istante le labbra di Atobe gli avrebbero impedito di restare calmo com'era solito essere: la sua mente era completamente annebbiata dall'incredibile piacere che l'altro gli stava facendo provare con quei baci assidui sulla propria erezione.  
«Ah...» Avrebbe voluto trattenere quei gemiti ma il piacere che stava provando con l'amico era così intenso che lo facevo rabbrividire lasciandolo inerme di fronte a quelle candide e dolci carezze che per lui in quel momento erano come una vera scialuppa di salvataggio. «Atobe»  
Era incredibile quante sensazioni meravigliose gli stesse facendo provare, molto più travolgenti di quelli che sua moglie in quei lunghi cinque anni di matrimonio era riuscita a donargli.  
«Ti saprò rendere più felice di sua moglie» La voce di Atobe e quell'istante riscaldò completamente il suo cuore riempiendolo di quei sentimenti che da anni nessuno era riuscito a fargli provare.  
La bocce dell'altro avvolse completamente l'erezione incominciandolo a risucchiare con una veemenza tale da paralizzare completamente la sua mente.  
Non riusciva a fare null'altro se non pensare a quella piccola frase che risuonava nella mente durante quell'orgasmo, il incredibile ed intenso della sua intera vita.  
Tezuka non poté fare a meno di aggrapparsi a quella speranza che alimentò il suo cuore di un forte senso di salvezza che solo Atobe avrebbe potuto donargli. 


End file.
